part one
by Cerealkiller25
Summary: Alejandro Rivera has escaped and now is being a serial killer its up to NCIS and Criminal Minds team to find him and stop him.


1

Navy Meets the Mind

It was late September and the NCIS team was about to settled for the day but, Director Vance got a call. The call was about the prison break at Guantanamo Bay, a federal prison "Gitmo." The prisoners held there are high profiled criminals like serial killers, gang members, terrorist, and hackers. If we remember how Gibb's wife and daughter died then we know that he got his revenge, by killing the man. He was the father of Alejandro Rivera, a rogue cop in Mexico, Gibbs thought that killing this man will relieve the pain he feels.

Director Vance called the team to go to his office to tell them the news of prison break. Vance talked about the break but all he could see was Gibbs face turn blank, he wasn't scared just a little shocked. This is what Vance said, "the guards at the prison tried to stop the prisoners from escaping but a couple did escape." The other prisoners were later caught at the border, no one could find Rivera, he was headed to the person that turned him into a monster.

Gibbs and the team went straight to their desk to call everybody they can to help with the man search. Rivera is a high criminal, how he was involved with the cartel in Mexico and in charge of the Mexican police. His sister was trying to expand their cartel in states, and she was doing good too. She would leave notes that Gibbs was the only one that could understand. Rivera was part of the plan to get the Feds involved with the murder of their father which was caused by Gibbs.

Rivera accidently killed his sister because he thought that Gibbs was in the house. He shot up the places killing his sister and few members of the cartel. Rivera was then caught and put in the prison that he just escaped out of.

When the break happened, Rivera was in the kitchen cleaning up with some guards. A siren was going off the lights were flashing off and on. The kitchen guards left the prisoners in the cafeteria so they can check what was going on outside. Rivera and the other prisoners weren't handcuffed or tied up, they were loose and ready to make a break for it. So, when the guards came back Rivera smacked one guard with a pan and then tackled him.

Another prisoner grabbed the second guard and handcuffed him to a table. They stole the keys from the guard. Having the keys, they ran straight to the front gate, but a huge line of guards came out to stop them. One prisoner had a gun and Rivera had a knife made out of a toothbrush. Right behind them was a bunch of prisoners running towards the fence, Rivera was lost in the crowd. Rivera ran and hid from the feds all over Cuba until he could contact his people to help him get shelter.

The team got all the details and trying to contact anyone that could help with the search of Rivera. Gibbs went straight to MTAC with McGee, he made him hack any camera, phone, or satellite to see if any of them have footage of Rivera's escape. McGee was hacking with Gibs breathing down his neck. Gibs was trying to hurry McGee even after he was told that nothing could make him go faster with his search. Gibs left MTAC furious so he went to Anthony DiNozzo, to which he was distracted, so Gibs slapped the back of his head to get him on task.

The slap on the back of the head shut up him and Ziva, and made them to start clicking the clicker for the T.V. They had pictures and videos that McGee sent them from MTAC showing the prison break and how Rivera escaped. They were shocked to see how some got away because of all the security that were there. DiNozzo mentioned that even though he is far away, he will find a way to get to Gibbs.

Vance calls Gibbs to his office and once Gibbs closed the door Vance yelled at him saying they must find him. Gibbs got mad and told him that he needs another coffee. Gibbs went to the dinner to get coffee when he saw Fornell. Gibbs went to go talk to him but Fornell was distant he didn't want anything to do with Gibbs and he wouldn't tell him why. Fornell got up to leave but turned around and told Gibbs to be nice to the "new crew."

Gibbs had no idea what he meant but he got his coffee and left, thinking the only reason why Fornell didn't want anything to do with Gibbs was because of Rivera. Maybe Rivera would use Fornell as a tool.

Now since Rivera has ties Mexicans the authorities, with their help they get him across the border in Florida, with a new look. While in Florida, Rivera stays in a small apartment, he shaved his beard, dyed his hair, and got a new identity. Rivera took over the cartel that was left by his sister in the U.S., he is dealing drugs and staying low, so he won't be caught. McGee and Abby put out multiple BOLO's on Rivera, they changed his appearance every time hoping that one BOLO will catch him.

Agent Gibbs had Rivera's picture running on every security camera in Washington DC. Gibbs didn't know he was in Florida, soon another case came, and the team had to solve that case to be able to work on the Rivera case.

Soon Rivera made his way across the state, selling drugs, and killing people that would get in his way. His killings never popped up on NCIS's radar because they were all just gang related. We don't know where he was heading but the crime rates were suspicious high near the east coast.

DiNozzo was investigating another case where he needed help from the FBI to sell his cover. DiNozzo was sent to the BAU in Quantico, Virgina, where he meets Hotchner and Dr. Reid. He was sent with a joint taskforce to help with a serial killer in Virgina, normally NCIS wouldn't want any part of it unless a navy or marine was a victim. DiNozzo fit every bullet that the suspect wanted in a victim.

Now with DiNozzo gone the NCIS team consist of Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva. Abby was trying her hardest to find any camera that would show Rivera. Every corner, office, store, or cell phone that has a camera for her to hack to try to find Rivera.

Rivera knew that one key member gone the team would fall apart. Rivera moved up to Georgia, where he started to deal drugs there and changed his appearance again. Rivera started to threat Gibbs by sending him videos of him saying that he is out to get him. He used a faked background, so it looked like he was in Washington in front of the monument. Gibbs rushed to the monument and found nothing but a note. A note that was left from the drug cartel that works for Rivera. The note said, "I'm coming for you Agent Gibbs, just like you came for my father."

Gibbs was certain Rivera is in Washington, he told McGee to put a BOLO out of his new look. Unfortunately, the BOLO didn't help at all. Abby did some searching on the background trying to see if anybody in the video could say where he went or what he did. No one recognized the man in the video and five people saw two men holding up a phone, then putting a pink paper on the floor. The descriptions lead them to a dead end. But that pink paper was clean, no fingerprints, no DNA, no possible way to trace to anybody.

No one wanted to give up hope, but Rivera was missing for three weeks now and the crime rates are still rising. NCIS didn't know he was killing people because it's not their jurisdiction, they didn't want to be intruding even though this man was a serious threat to them. Abby traced the footage to a dark website that you can live record anything and download the video and use it. The video had about 200 downloads and only one was not in Washington.

Abby traced the download to a laptop in Georgia, the laptop belonged to a dead man. Gibbs made a few calls and released the video to the police and federal agencies in Georgia. Ziva and Mcgee checked out the rest of the people who downloaded the video. During the talks they had one person kept mentioning that the video was made for him. He told Ziva that he got an email saying to download the video. Ziva asked for the email and the IP address from there, she gave the IP address to Abby. Abby ran it through, and it came from the laptop of the dead man.

The man died in a gang fight; the local police say that the man argued with the wrong guys. The dead man was classified as a John Doe because of how bad the body was burned. When McGee was searching through the police department files, running the DNA of the John Doe with anyone in the system to see where they were last seen at. McGee found a man with a bunch of tattoos and with that Ducky could match them with the John Doe.

With the body matching the DNA they will have probable cause to search his apartment. Ziva couldn't wait and went to the apartment herself. In the building she heard yelling and she ran up the stairs. She burst through the door and saw the men that were described holding the phone and leaving the pink paper. The men started to yell at her and then just ran to her and began to 'try' to fight her. But of course, being the badass she is, she fights back and puts one in a headlock and her gun locked on the other man.

Ziva makes the other guy surrender and handcuffs them and puts them in her car. She walks into NCIS smiling but Gibbs didn't look to happy. Gibbs didn't question them because he was too busy questioning Ziva, on why she didn't wait for Gibbs and McGee. she didn't have a warrant to search the place but at least she was there thinking they were fighting, and she heard the yelling.

In the interrogation room Gibbs was about to start but their lawyers came in and we all know how Gibbs hate lawyers. McGee ended up doing the interrogation and Gibbs went to find new evidence of Rivera.

2 WEEKS LATER

DiNozzo is still in Quantico helping a case, being in deep undercover, he couldn't contact anyone. DiNozzo got close to Dr. Reid trying to compare him with McGee. Dr. Reid didn't get most of DiNozzo's jokes but to David Rossi the jokes where hilarious. Hotchner was mad because after all this time their serial killer hasn't killed anyone or even made a mistake.

DiNozzo started to ask them what other cases he can help with until we catch this killer. Hotch showed him a case that dealt with gang violence, DiNozzo called Gibbs urgently and told him about this case. Rossi knew what he did and pulled him to the side. DiNozzo told him everything about Rivera, the details he was told, and how this might be him. Rossi told him to tell Hotch and maybe they get to work with his team.

DiNozzo walked into NCIS with a huge smile on face because he had to BAU behind him. Hotchner, Reid, Rossi, and Penelope, the hacker, walked right behind DiNozzo. DiNozzo sat at McGee's desk and started to go through the files that he had already. Then from the corner Gibbs came to finish DiNozzo's sentence about McGee's hacking skills. Gibbs didn't know who they were, but he knew they had to be with the FBI.

Gibbs thought this was the new people Fornell told him, so instead of wasting time to ask questions on why they were here he just went straight to the point. He asked if any of them have any leads on the where about of Rivera. Hotchner handed him a folder with what they thought was caused by Rivera. Gibbs took the folder and slapped DiNozzo on the back of the head as he left to go to McGee in MTAC. DiNozzo laughed it off and said it feels great to be back. Hotchner followed Gibbs but was stopped at the door of MTAC, he kindly knocked on the door and Gibbs let him in.

Hotchner and the rest of them couldn't leave because it was their case in the first place. When McGee got the folder, he added the places where the killings happened on a map to see where the suspect was moving. When McGee put a sketch on the T.V. Gibbs knew that was Rivera he had this gut feeling. We know that his gut is never wrong.

Gibbs left MTAC but Hotchner stayed to fill McGee in. Gibbs called the boy with curly hair, which is Reid, to come with him. Gibbs went to Vance and showed him the sketch and ask Reid if he knew who that was. Reid said it was a gang leader on the east coast, they didn't know his name, but they knew he only killed to get revenge. Reid then gave them a run down on who they are looking for, he said the killer wanted the victim to feel pain, he tortured them for days, and he wanted them to be seen/found so he put every victim unhidden. The locations on where they were found was a key evidence to find the killer. But nothing would give any significance to the victim or killer. Reid told Vance that he read the file one hundred times but couldn't even see any clues or any reasons as to why they were killed.

Abby put together a "movie" of all the victims showing what they did the day they died. Many of them met up with a man selling them drugs and left. During the day some of them met with a man that looked like Rivera. From there Abby and Reid followed every step Rivera took after meeting them.

The man that looks like Rivera, always ended up in a shack outside of Georgia. Reid suggested for them to contact the state police and send people undercover. Hotchner said that he would go down there himself but it's not an actual lead, it's a man that looks like him, that doesn't mean it is him.

Gibbs was frustrated with the findings. He gave all the paperwork, that made Rivera go to jail, to Hotch and his team. He wanted them to understand him, see where he is going, and what is his next move. Meanwhile when they were reading the files Gibbs went to Vance and told him he needs someone to watch him, but they have to be really careful.

They could have somebody part of the NCIS team go undercover so they got someone from the BAU. Gibbs went back to the team and asked them what they thought about Rivera. Reid said he had a rough childhood and a hard life growing up because he was always compared to his father that was never there. He had to live a double life from being a good cop to protecting the drug cartel his sister was controlling. Any crime the sister committed he turned the other way and pretended that didn't happen.

Once he found out who killed his father, he became ruthless and wanted revenge. They are thinking that now is the time for him to come get Gibbs when he least expects it. Ziva mentioned that his movements seemed planned but the people being killed aren't part of the plan. Rossi said those people just tried to stop him or said the wrong thing. DiNozzo didn't know what to say so he went to the map on the T.V. and pointed out the killings and the time frame. The only thing that doesn't make sense is how is he crossing over boarders and not getting caught.

Gibbs slammed the file and was about to throw his coffee but then saw the whole office floor silent. They were staring at him. Gibbs turned around and said that they have nothing. He was mad that no one knew where he is and where he is going.

McGee was hacking into to the Georgia police station and found that there is always one officer on every crime scene but doesn't proceed to find the killer. This was a huge dot ready to be picked.

Hotchner, Rossi, and Reid asked if they wanted them to stay to help even though it will take a long time to catch him unless he messes up. Having to say goodbye they left the office and started to investigate back in Quantico.

Gibbs called Fornell and told him about the new crew. Fornell told him that these people don't mess around they will find him. He also said if Gibbs won't be stubborn with them, they won't give up finding him.

McGee called the police station chief and asked for the officer in charge of investigating those killings. When he was transferred, he asked the officer as to why he didn't care anymore about that crime and the officer just said it was because that the case went cold.

McGee hanged up and went straight to Abby. He asked her to find the evidence and to see why it went cold. Abby said that it should have not been a cold case because there was DNA left at the crime scene. Abby asked McGee to get the DNA so she can run against their database. Abby was certain she could find who that person was with that DNA and then maybe find the connection to Rivera.

Ziva showed Gibbs the map and told him that there is a lot more killings going up towards Quantico. Gibbs was certain that Rivera is moving around but he didn't know how he was crossing state lines. Gibbs yelled at DiNozzo to contact every State Officer working the highways and intersections. He wanted him to ask them what cars seemed suspicious and for any surveillance they have.

After realizing that Gibbs had this one piece of evidence, he had to put a rush on it. He called Hotchner and gave him a heads up about his movements. Hotchner told him to keep updating him but his team will be on another case. Hotchner was afraid to forget Rivera because he knew that his name would pop up in Rivera's radar.

McGee got the DNA and went straight to Abby. Abby had other cases that needed her but thankfully she put it on hold to test the DNA .We know that Major Mass Spec. Will get the job done but it was a matter of time and when. Two hours went by then the ding they were all waiting for. Abby called the team down from their desk so they can be there when she reads whose DNA matched with the sample.

Everybody was waiting for the result and then Abby put up the file. The DNA matched with a ninety-nine percent to Rivera. Gibbs had the alert from a runaway prisoner to a serial killer, he took a picture of Rivera and put it on the wall of NCIS Most Wanted. All hands-on deck to find Rivera.

Gibbs told every single agency to keep their eyes open and aware of any gang volience.


End file.
